


Play date

by kozumecat (rashouaku)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashouaku/pseuds/kozumecat
Summary: Where boyfriends Kenma and Hinata are once again playing at the oldest, but things get out of hand when Kenma suggests a bet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 13





	Play date

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language, but i tried lol
> 
> hope you enjoy !

[...]

\- Hinata you are very bad playing! - Kenma said between laughs, after beating her boyfriend for the third time in a row.

\- No, I'm not! I'm just letting you win! -The redhead replied sulkily, because he knew he was terrible at games, he just played to please the oldest.

\- So, 'ok, let's make a bet! - the fake blonde said with a malicious smile on his lips.

\- What? What bet? I already warn you that if you want me to clean your room again ... - the youngest was interrupted by the tallest, who started talking over you.

\- That's not it! The proposal is as follows: if I win you will buy me ice cream the rest of the week.

\- What if I win?

\- Then you choose the penalty.

\- I like it... Do we start now? - Hinata got excited and has already taken control to prepare for the game.

\- Sure, just hold the controller on the right side, dumbass. - Kenma laughed, while seeing Hinata confused trying to understand the right side.

[...]

They were in the second of three mortal kombat matchs, Kenma having won the first one.

\- Hinata, you suck at this. - the tallest spoke, while preparing to give the famous “finish him”.

And that was when Hinata started to despair, because if the blonde won this match, he would lose the bet and would have to spend his allowance on the pistachio ice cream that the older one liked. Until a light bulb went on in his head, and smiling like the devil himself about to make a joke, he started his plan.

\- You are very convinced, don't you? - The boy whispered in the older man's ear, biting his lobe and watching the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He took advantage of the “enemy” distraction and gave him a combo afterwards, killing the character and winning the game.

\- What the fuck, Shoyo? - Kenma asked scared, with his hand on the back of his neck, trying to lower the little hairs that insisted on standing.

\- What? I just saw the beating I gave your Scorpion… - he tried to say it in the most cynical way he found it.

\- So it's going to be like this? Ok then…

The two returned to play, and the third game was the most difficult of all. The dispute was fierce, and not because Hinata improved a lot in the video game suddenly, but because it stopped being just a game of "fight" to become a game of provocations.

It was a whisper here, another silly hand there, and when they realized, they were taking it too seriously, but nothing can last forever, right? And thinking about it that Hinata decided to end it all at once. While he used his right hand to press the square button and punch combos on Kenma's character, the redhead used the left to slip into his loose T-shirt, and scratch the other's flat stomach.

Kenma got scared and threw the controller aside, cringing with a flushed face, while looking incredulous at the youngest, after all, they had never even deepened a kiss, this was the first time that things were getting a little out of control.

In turn, the shortest used the strongest attack he had, and finished the game, coming out as the winner.

\- Now that I won, I want my prize! - he said smiling, without looking like the boy from seconds ago.

\- Wh-what do you want? - Kenma hated stuttering, but in the face of the situation, he couldn't help it.

He was in the same position as before, curled up next to the bed, pink cheeks, and his eyes wide.

\- Something I've been wanting for a long time, Mr. Blondie!

And then Hinata was crawling up to the oldest, held his cheeks and sealed his lips. The other boy was still a little shocked, but he soon accepted the affection, and closed his eyes.

Hinata got better among the blonde, placing one knee between his legs than he was sitting and getting on his knees, which made him slightly taller. So the redhead decided to try what he had never tried before, and asked permission with his tongue to lift him, the one who willingly granted access.

The kiss started to heat up, to the point that even Kenma, who had always been more shy to take action, was controlling himself and holding the youngest boy's waist and neck.

Until they heard a sound very well known to them: the older boy's phone ringtone. They separated immediately due to the scare, and the blonde cleared his throat to the device, attending to Kuroo with all the hatred in his heart.

\- What is it? he asked in an unfriendly voice.

\- Kenmaaa! Tell Bokuto that our uniform is much cooler than theirs? - Kuroo said in a clearly altered voice, while listening to other background voices: one arguing about the uniform and the other scolding him.

\- (Give it to me!) - he heard a muffled voice say, before realizing that it was no longer Kuroo who spoke.

\- It's Akaashi. Sorry, we went out to drink and these two went overboard, like always.

\- (Akaaaashii... Tell him that our uniform is much nicer) - Another voice said now, the one that Kenma recognized as Bokuto.

\- (I already told you two to stop this stupid fight!) - Akaashi said muffled too, fighting with the other two.

\- I'm sorry about that, Kenma, you know how these two are.

\- No problem, Akaashi-san, just tell Kuroo to get ready for the punch that I'm going to hit him the next time we see each other.

\- Okay... I'm going, I need to make sure that they won't break anything... - at the end of the sentence, the blonde heard a noise of glass breaking.

\- (Akaaaaashiii! I cut my finger!) - It was the last thing he heard before the call ended.

Kenma blocked his phone and turned off the notifications so there would be no further surprises, then focusing his golden eyes on the redhead in front of him, who remained in the same place as before.

\- Where were we? - the youngest asked, already walking to the oldest with a smile on his lips.

\- We were getting ready to sleep. I'm 'sleepy.

\- What? - Hinata looked at him with surprise.

\- That's what you heard. - the tallest boy lay lazily on the bed, covering himself with the red blanket.

\- Kenma… KenKen…? Kitty….? -he tried to convince, making a cute face.

\- No.

\- Okay, okay ... - He lay down next to the older one, hugging him from behind, like the biggest shell. - What about tomorrow?

\- Hinata. - he said with a reproachful tone.

\- Okay… I understand…

In the end Kenma laughed at the boyishness of his boyfriend, and the two slept together after some cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far
> 
> leave a comment if you want to, it would make me happy!


End file.
